


Налейте мне такое же

by Tressa, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тор влюбился в мини-пивоварню.





	Налейте мне такое же

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll have what he's having](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309185) by [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard). 



Когда Мстители впервые собрались все вместе ради футбола, у них возникла всего одна проблема: пиво. Тор считал, что Будвайзер не годится. И Курс лайт. И даже ПБС*. Кто бы мог подумать?! Как оказалось, Тор привык к пиву, которое варят из настоящего ячменя, и в котором нет кукурузного сиропа.

По комнате летали оскорбления и пивные банки. Ужас, что такое. И именно тогда Дарси потащила Тора с собой в Бруклинскую пивоварню, как только очередной кризис миновал. 

Как оказалось, настоящее пиво стало хитом. 

— Доброе питье! — воскликнул Тор. — Неси еще! 

А затем он швырнул кружку на пол. Осколки брызнули во все стороны, а покупатели попрятались под столами. И только Дарси собралась напомнить ему, что они об этом говорили, и что не стоит так обходиться с чужими кружками, как из-за прилавка вышел хозяин. 

— А еще раз так сделаете? На камеру? И скажете людям, как вам нравится мое пиво? — спросил он. 

— Почему нет?! — воскликнул Тор.

— Обеспечь этого парня пивом на следующий год, и мы поговорим, — вставила Дарси.

— Договорились! — Сказал пивовар, выставляя на стол перед Тором новую пинту**. — Я готов обеспечивать его всю жизнь.

Тор прижал к груди кружку и вдохнул волнующий запах свежего пива.

— А еще говорят, что в Мидгарде не знают, что такое настоящая щедрость. Это вранье!

Так что, когда три недели спустя Ник Фьюри начал задавать неудобные вопросы по поводу того, кто рассказал Тору про рекламу с участием звезд, и где асгардские граждане платят налоги, было уже поздно: реклама была на всех станциях метро. И что ему оставалось? Не будет же он жаловаться на хороший пиар. 

И вот так Мстители стали обладателями бесконечного количества отличного пива.

**Author's Note:**

> *PBS — сорт пива Pabst Blue Ribbon  
> **пинта — пивная кружка, объемом около полулитра.


End file.
